Batter Up Brittany!
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Alvin needs a girl for the Baseball Team, and fast. But no one can help him and he has to resort to the vain chipette Brittany. Is Alvin's team doomed? Read to find out. And don't forget to review!
1. Find a Girl!

**Batter Up Brittany **

**Chapter 1 **

**Find a Girl!**

_This story was inspired to me by the episode Soccer to Me! But instead of Eleanor with soccer it's Brittany with Baseball. Don't forget to review!_

A group of boys were running around the field when all of a sudden a voice called out "Seville! I need to talk to you!"

Alvin looked up and bit his lip when he saw it was his coach, Mr. Neely. He jogged over and saw that Mr. Neely had a clipboard with him. Mr. Neely never carried a clipboard unless it was something very important. Mr. Neely flipped through some pages and looked up at Alvin. "Seville since you're the captain of this baseball team I got some news for you."

Alvin gulped hard "Yes?"

"The school says they'll shut us down if we don't get some females onto the team."

Alvin was laughing "If any girls were put on the team we would all be doomed. The other teams out there are really tough."

Mr. Neely sighed "I'm serious Seville, you better find this team a girl or it's done for."

Alvin smirked "Ok, ok. How hard could it be?"

"Sorry Alvin, it's swimming season right now too. I can't take on Baseball." Eleanor said jumping into the pool.

Alvin ran to the other side to meet up with Eleanor. "Please Eleanor! I'm desperate! Coach says the school will shut us down. You have to help."

Eleanor shook her head and sat on the side of the pool kicking her feet in the water, making some get onto Alvin. "The answer is no." and dove back in.

Alvin rushed into the Science lab "Jeanette!!" Alvin then slipped on some liquid and collided with the unsuspecting Chipette.

"Alvin! Look what you've done!" Jeanette cried starting to clean up. She walked over to the sink and started to wash things "So what do you want Alvin?"

Alvin leaned on the counter "How do you feel about baseball?"

Jeanette looked over terrified "I can't play baseball! I'd make a total fool of myself. Alvin whatever your asking, no."

"Jeanette!! Not you too! I need a girl on the team!"

"I can't, I'd trip over my laces as I was running. Besides, the school science fair is up soon…"

Alvin rolled his eyes "Please, Jeanette! _Please!!" _

Jeanette sighed "Why don't you ask Brittany?"

Alvin started chuckling "Britt- Brittany!" he fell on the floor with laughter "Nice one Jeanette! Oh Brittany! Hahaha! She'd die if she _scratched_ a nail!"

Jeanette glared at Alvin "Well then I guess your stuck Alvin. Now goodbye!" Alvin was raving as he exited the room.

Alvin walked down the halls talking to himself "What am I gonna do! I can't let the team down. This is so stupid! Who ever made up that stupid-"

"Watch were your going!" he heard a familiar voice snap.

He looked up to see Brittany glaring at him. "Sorry, my bad. But it's not like you own the hallway." He said coldly.

"Whatever, at least I don't talk to myself." She hissed pushing past him.

Alvin glared at her and then shook it off running after her "Brittany wait!"

Brittany turned around "What?"

Alvin put his arm on her shoulder "Wanna tryout for some baseball?"

Brittany crinkled her nose and threw his arm off her shoulder. "Baseball? I don't know Alvin-"

"Of coarse, you wouldn't want to mess up your figure I understand." Alvin said simply.

"What are you saying?" Brittany hissed.

'Nothing! Nothing at all!" Alvin said with a smirk.

"Oh, you think I can't do it! Well I'll show you!" Brittany said harshly poking Alvin in the chest and storming away.

Alvin smiled "Yes!"


	2. Big Surprise

**Chapter 2 **

**Big Surprise **

_I've had this typed for up to two weeks or so now. I just couldn't get it on the site because I was stupid and turned of my wireless by accident. All my mistake was, was a simple button and it took me two weeks to figure it out. Oh well... at least I have it up now. Enjoy and don't forget to review! _

A few of the boys groaned as the sun beat down on their necks. One named Harvey looked over to Alvin "Where's that girl of yours Seville! How long does it take for her to get ready?!"

Simon wiped the sweat of his forehead "If I didn't know any better Alvin, I would think you got Brittany on the team."

Alvin smiled big, nervously tugging on his collar.

Simon's eyes grew big "Alvin, you didn't!"

"I was desperate!" Alvin spat as the others groaned.

"Were doomed!" they all cried.

"Boys! That's impolite!" Mr. Neely snapped as Brittany finally came up.

"Ok I'm ready." She said.

Alvin motioned the rest to get into their positions and then walked over to Brittany. "Ok, you're gonna start out with batting today Brittany, so step up to the plate, put the bat in your hands, and swing when the ball comes. Then-"

Brittany shoved him onto the field "I know how to hit a baseball Alvin!"

Alvin fixed his cap and stepped into the outfield hoping Jack, the pitcher, wouldn't go too hard on her.

Jack smirked "How do you like it?"

"Just throw the ball perv…" Brittany sneered.

Jack shrugged "ok." And chucked the ball right at Brittany.

Alvin's eyes grew big; if Brittany didn't hit that ball it would smack her right on the nose. And if that happened, Alvin was going to whoop Jacks butt.

Brittany swung the bat and the ball went flying into the air.

All the boys followed it with there mouths open in shock. Alvin too was amazed. Brittany hit it right out of the park on the first shot.

Brittany looked to Mr. Neely "Was that good?"

"Good? Brittany, my girl. It was brilliant!"

"Really?"

Alvin glared at Brittany and Coach then looking to Jack "Oh it's soooo on. Jack, throw her a curvy."

Jack tipped his baseball cap "Sure thing captain." He bit his lip to concentrate and swung the ball forward.

Alvin watched as Brittany looked a little confused and tried to swing the bat correctly. He had an evil smile.

"Strike one!" Fred called.

Brittany looked to him "But, I already hit a home run…" a ball flew past her face. She glared at Jack "I wasn't ready!" she shrieked.

"Strike two!"

"You guys are being unfair!" she whined.

Alvin leaned forward "Life is unfair Brittany."

Brittany kicked the dirt in front of her "I don't wanna here a word from you Seville! You probably put them up to this!"

Alvin took of his cap and put it over his heart "That hurts Brittany; it really hurts that you would accuse me of such a thing."

"Alvin, cut the charade. I know you to well. You tricked me into this. I did better then you and now you're trying to make me look like a fool."

Alvin slapped his cap back on and crossed his arms "Oh ya!"

"Ya!"

Alvin had a sour look on his face and grabbed the ball and mitt from Jack and threw the ball at Brittany "Try this on for size twinkle toes!" he spat.

Brittany smacked it and it zoomed into outfield "Get it!" Alvin screamed. Brittany sprinted to bases . When Brittany made it to home all the boys groaned.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Brittany teased.

***

At the end of practice Alvin, Fred, Harvey, and Jack met up in the locker room. "Seville, we got beaten by a girl today. And out of all girls Brittany Miller! How could you do this to us?" Jack said.

"I didn't know she would actually be good and make us look like goobers-"The other three looked at him.

"I'm, I'm not saying we do guys." He saved. "I was just trying to stop us from getting terminated from the program."

"Well you better fix this Seville. I won't let some stuck up Chipette make me look bad." Harvey snapped.

Alvin remained silent, he didn't like that Harvey was calling Brittany stuck up. Even though she often was.

Little did the four boys know Simon was still in the locker room listening closely. And when Alvin didn't defend Brittany, he decided to take it into his own hands.


	3. Game On What Game?

**Chapter 3 **

**Game On... What Game?**

Brittany sat on her bed filing her nails. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID, and smiled throwing the filer to the side and crossing her legs then flipping the phone open. "Hi Simon…"

"Hey Brittany, I just wanted to apologize for Alvin's behavior earlier today."

"You don't have to apologize. Alvin always does this type of thing."

Simon chuckled "I know." He paused "So are you coming to practice tomorrow?"

"Ya, mostly to rub it in Alvin's face that I'm better then him-"

"Of course."

"But, I suppose it's sort of a fun sport."

"More fun then shopping?" Simon laughed.

Brittany sat up "Now don't get crazy Simon."

There was a moment of silence and then Brittany heard Alvin's voice over the phone "Who you talking to Si?"

Simon fumbled with the phone "Um no one Alvin."

Brittany giggled and whispered "I guess I should go now huh Simon?"

"Probably." Simon muttered.

"Alright see you at practice." Brittany said hanging up and putting the phone on her night stand.

***

Alvin laughed "Wow Simon you do not know how to flirt."

Simon fixed his glasses "Excuse me?"

"It was obvious you were talking to a girl."

"Were you spying on me?"

Alvin shrugged "You tell me."

"ALVIN!"

"Ok, ok so I heard the whole thing. Are you trying to get Brittany to like you or something?"

Simon sat there with his arms crossed fuming.

"Well if you are, you're doing a terrible job. Besides everybody knows she likes me." Alvin said beaming with confidence.

"I wouldn't be so sure Alvin. Unlike you I'm actually nice to her." He paused "Instead of trying to make her look bad in front of the baseball team. And then not standing up for her. You know Alvin, you've got a funny way of showing you care."

Alvin pointed to Simon "So you spied on me too! You hypocrite!"

"I simply over heard while getting ready to leave the locker room. And I didn't want to interrupt."

Alvin poked Simon in the chest "Oh it's on Simon! We'll see who gets Brittany first!" he then stormed out leaving Simon terribly confused.

"Alvin! Alvin! What are you talking about! I don't want Brittany! ALVIN!" Simon called not wanting to get in a fight with his brother over some girl he didn't even care about. He was just being a good friend. But Alvin was just being Alvin and overreacting about everything.

Simon then started to laugh. "Ok, Alvin can play the game… all by himself. Man he'll look like an idiot. Oh god this is going to be good." He then started to think "Maybe it will even end this feud between those two. For once Alvin thought of a brilliant idea without even knowing it!"


	4. One Man Show

**Chapter 4 **

**One Man Show**

_I'm almost finished with this story guys. Only about one or two chapters left. Don't forget to review!_

Brittany opened her locker and started to fix her hair. She jumped when she saw Alvin appear in the tiny mirror. She grabbed her books and shut her locker, then turning around to face the chipmunk. "Yes Alvin?"

Alvin smiled "Hey Britt, so you are coming to practice today right?"

Brittany shrugged "Maybe, maybe not." Brittany cocked an eyebrow confused when she saw Alvin's disappointed face. "Well…" she hesitated "I suppose I can."

Alvin's smile reappeared "Good because I was gonna take you out afterward."

"Aw Alvin I'd love to."

"You would?"

"But, you're too late. I already have other plans. See ya later." Brittany said simply walking away.

Alvin stood there dumbfounded then slamming his head into Brittany's locker. He stumbled backwards rubbing his forehead "Ow…"

***

Mr. Neely clapped his hands "Alright everybody, practice is over. See you at tomorrow's game. Remember this takes us to the championship!"

Jake, Harvey, and Fred nodded to one another. "Let's see if that girl can get to the game now. No way am I gonna look like a fool in front of our peers." Harvey muttered.

Jake elbowed him "Here she comes, keep an eye out for Alvin. He's got a crush on her."

Harvey nodded and threw a snake in front of Brittany and pointed to it "Snake!"

Brittany looked down and was about to step on it. She screamed and started to fall backwards, twisting her body so she wouldn't fall on the creepy reptile.

Fred smiled whispering "It's working you guys."

Alvin appeared out of no were, catching Brittany just in the nick of time. He smiled down at her "I got ya." He then looked at the slithering snake and laughed "Brittany, it's just a corn snake. Those things are harmless."

Brittany blushed and regained her balance. "Oh."

Alvin chuckled and picked the creature up then throwing it over to the three boys with a smirk "Can you guys get rid of this for me?" he then looked back to Brittany who was still blushing.

"Thanks Alvin." She said softly.

"No problem, what are friends for?"

Brittany gave a half smile "Friends…"

"Ya. You almost sprained your ankle back there you know. And a day before the big game. You need to be more careful." He paused "You are, after all, one of the most valuable players."

Brittany cocked an eyebrow.

"After me of course." Alvin added.

Brittany rolled her eyes "You know Alvin, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're flirting with me."

Alvin's mouth dropped "Me? No!"

"So in one day you go from being extremely jealous of me, to asking me out on a date and trying to flatter me? Wow Alvin, talk about a roller coaster of emotions."

Alvin gave a mischievous smile "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic."

Brittany giggled "Obviously." She gazed into Alvin's eyes for a moment then saying. "You know what Alvin? I'll go out with you today, I'll just reschedule my other plans to another day."

"Really!"

"Why not? Let me go get changed." Brittany said with a smile.

Alvin smirked to himself. "Oh it's in the bag." He whispered to himself, still unaware he was playing a game of solitaire.


	5. Moral Lesson

**Chapter 5 **

**Moral Lesson**

_The last chapter of my story! i loved writing this, and hope you guys loved reading it! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it!_

Alvin smirked as he checked something off on his paper. He looked over to Simon "So Si? Is it still 5 to 0?"

Simon looked up from his book completely forgetting about Alvin's little obsession. "Ya, and it will stay that way to… look Alvin just worry about getting our team to win the championship. I have never seen you so head over heels from some girl."

"This is no ordinary girl Simon…" Alvin muttered.

Simon cocked an eyebrow "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Simon laughed hard and returned to his book and Alvin finally started to receive the message.

***

All the boys were in a panic it was the big game and their most valuable player was missing.

"What are we gonna do! We can't possible win this with out her!" a kid cried.

Harvey rolled his eyes "Oh please. Have we really become that dependant on some brat?"

Jake nodded "Ya, I know. God guys you are a bunch of wimps."

Alvin's face turned red "Shut up! She'll be here! Just shut up!"

Mr. Neely walked over "Alright boys what's going on? Were on in 5 minutes… where's Brittany?"

"The girl probably whimped out Mr. Neely!" Fred interjected. Alvin grabbed his shirt threateningly and he shut up real quick.

"Well then we'll have to forfeit…" the coach sighed.

The team gasped but Alvin saw Brittany running up the dirt path and he smiled big. "Hold that thought Mr. Neely. Brittany is here!"

Mr. Neely let out a deep breath. "With not a moment to spare…"

"Sorry I'm late…" Brittany huffed leaned over gasping for air.

Alvin cracked his knuckles "You guys ready to kick some butt?"

***

Alvin looked up at the scoreboard his heart thumping. It was the last inning and they needed one more run to beat the other team and claim the championship. He looked over to Brittany "Britt, your up."

Brittany got up slowly and gulped hard walking to the plate. She heard Alvin's voice form behind the fence "You win us the game if you can get one of us home. If not… well- but no pressure."

Brittany rolled her eyes "No pressure? Ya right."

The pitcher chucked the ball at Brittany, she gasped and wildly swung the bat around.

Alvin slapped his forehead "Oh no… were doomed!" Everybody on outfield burst into laughter.

Brittany had a huge frown she looked to her hands and saw that she had broken a nail. Her had snapped up "You made me break a nail!" she screeched. Sending the other team into more fits of laughter. Brittany gripped the bat harder and smacked the ball out of the park on the next throw. She had won the game. Everybody jumped up and cheered. Brittany laughed "What now!" she teased at the totally shocked boys.

Alvin ran up to Brittany "That was amazing!"

"I know." She said confidently.

Simon looked to the rest of his team mates "And what does this teach us?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover…" the others said obediently.

Simon chuckled "That's right!" He saw Alvin and Brittany walking down the dirt path and he gave off a mischievous smile "_I_ win."

**THE END**


End file.
